


First Christmas

by DanieXJ



Series: Original Mardi Gras [9]
Category: ER
Genre: 'Twas the Night Before Christmas (poem), Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-12
Updated: 2001-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ





	First Christmas

"Kerry, Ker, they won't understand it...they're barely old enough to hold up their heads."

Kerry pretended to pout. "C'mon, it was a tradition of my parents. Don't you like the story..."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay...but make it quick, they need to get all the sleep they can...where is the book..."

Kerry smiled, "Kim, calm down, they sleep more than most children do. Don't worry. C'mere, you listen too..."

Kim seemed to be going in three different directions as Kerry settled down on the couch. One twin in each arm. "But the book, don't you need a book..."

Kerry gestured her head towards the place next to her on the couch. "C'mon, it won't take you that long to get ready....it is just the Midnight service hon. You didn't even want to go..."

Kim sighed and nodded. She snuggled next to Kerry on the couch, and Wendy crawled into her lap. She smiled down at the girl, "You ready for your first official tradition?"

Wendy just smiled and drooled up at her Mama. Kerry chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes...William here is almost asleep so I'd better start it."

Kim still frowned, "But don't you need the book." 

Kerry smirked, "Only wussy's do it with the book...." Kim rolled her eyes, "here goes..." Kerry closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them back up and started speaking, "'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house; Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;"

Kerry glanced over at their impromptu "chimney" and the four stockings hung there, and smiled as she continued, "The children were nestled all snug in their beds," she glanced down at Wendy and William, "While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads; And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,"

Kerry glanced over to see Kim enraptured and continued, "When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, Tore open the shutters and threw-up the sash."

At this Kim started laughing so hard that Will's head came up and he looked around confused at why someone had interrupted his sleep. Kim quickly quieted down, but kept chuckling. "Isn't it supposed to be threw up the sash?"

Kerry smiled, "Semantics...all in the semantics...Now, if I could continue?" Kim smiled and nodded, "The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below, When,  
what to my wondering eyes should appear, But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer, With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick. More rapid than eagles  
his coursers they came, And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name; 'Now, DASHER! now, DANCER! now, PRANCER and VIXEN! On, COMET! on CUPID! on, DONDER and BLITZEN! To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!' As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky, So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too. And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof The prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my hand, and was turning around, Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound." Kerry titled her head and rested it on Kim's shoulder, "He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot; A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack."

She smiled, "His eyes -- how they twinkled! his dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow; The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath; He had a broad face and a little round belly, That shook, when he laughed like  
a bowlful of jelly. He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself; A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, Soon gave me to know I had nothing to  
dread;" Kerry closed her eyes, "He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, And laying his finger aside of his nose, And giving a nod, up the  
chimney he rose; He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight," Kerry looked over to Kim and  
Wendy, and saw both their eyes closed, William had also gone back to sleep, she whispered, "'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!'"


End file.
